


Barton

by orphan_account



Series: Clintasha Alternate Universes [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Castle, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Clintasha - Freeform, Cops, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Love, Mystery, POV Alternating, Slow Build, Suspense, Writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Castle AU where Natasha is Kate Beckett and Clint is Richard Castle</p><p>Updates on weekends.</p><p>On Temporary Hiatus until 23rd April.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolongue

There are four kinds of people who are interested in how to kill people

Spies, Assassins, Psychopaths and Mystery Writers.

I am the one that pays better and gets to have fun.

Who am I.

I am Clint Barton.

This is the story of how I met the love of my life ad my new muse

Natasha Romanov.


	2. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Murder Happens

It was night time. Natasha Romanov was walking towards the crime scene. She was one of the best detectives in the NYPD. She could see all the regular people at the scene. Sam Wilson came up to her.

Wilson said, "The victims name is Connie Nott, 23 and works as a psychologist."

Natasha said, "Any witnesses?"

Wilson said, "Nope, no witnesses. The manager found the body."

Natasha said "What was she doing in the hotel room?"

Wilson said, "She was writing an article. CSU found her laptop."

Natasha could see Dr Betty Ross examining the body.

Natasha asked, "So, cause of death."

Betty said, "A bullet, straight through the chest."

Natasha could see the hole in her chest and the pool of blood.

Betty said, "The body is still a little warm. This was done around 2 to 3 hours ago."

Natasha said, "Wilson, you and Rogers ask the manager if Connie had any visitors. Also contact her place of employment and find if anyone had a grudge against her."

Wilson nodded and he and Rogers went to work.

Natasha examined the crime scene again. It looked somewhat familiar. She was getting a sense of deja vu. She tried to recall.

Wilson came back and said, "Well, she didn't have any visitors. But she did order room service around 3 hours ago."

Natasha said, "That is in our murder window."

Rogers said, "I called her office. We can go there tomorrow."

Natasha nodded. It suddenly clicked her. She said, "A Bullet Through The Heart".

Rogers said, "What?"

Natasha turned towards them and said, "The murder scene is exactly like the one described in a book, 'A Bullet Through The Heart.' The position of the body, the colour of the bedsheets and curtains everything. Even the flowers on the bed."

Rogers said, "So what do we do? And how do you know this?"

Natasha said, "I read mystery novels. We should talk to the author. Maybe he might have some insights."

Wilson said, "So, who is the author?"

Natasha said, "Clint Barton."

Rogers said, "You mean the guy who wrote 15 bestsellers and creator of the character Hawkeye?"

Natasha said, "Yup, him."

Wilson said, "I will call him to the precinct." 

Natasha nodded. She was going to meet the brilliant guy who wrote her favourite series. She can't wait. Maybe Clint Barton will be able to help them. She'll have to wait and see.


	3. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Life of a Bestselling Author.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter on first day of the new year.
> 
> Enjoy and review please.

Clint Barton was enjoying his life. He was at the launch of his final 'Hawkeye' novel. His editor/ex-wife Bobbi called him on stage. Ladies and girls all around wanted to get their copies or chests signed.

Bobbi and Clint posed for the cameras.

Bobbie fake smiled and said, "What kind of an idiot kills of his bestselling character?"

Clint gritted though his smile, "Are you saying that as my cold blooded publisher or cold blooded ex-wife. Hawkeye had gotten boring, Bobbi."

Bobbi said, "You killed of my golden goose. You could have retired him or crippled him, but you had to put a knife through his chest"

Clint said, "Hawkeye wasn't the golden goose, I'm."

Bobbi said, "Well not right now. The manuscript for the new novel should have been on my desk 3 weeks ago. You haven't been writing for the last 5 weeks."

Clint looked at her surprised, "Who told you that? I have been writing."

Bobbi said, "You don't have to lie Clint. My sources were very reliable."

Clint instantly knew his brother had ratted him out.

Bobbie said, "Write something and have it on my desk in 2 weeks or the company is going to demand the advance back."

Clint said, "They wouldn't."

Bobbi said, "They would."

Clint said sarcastically, "Well I already spent it, divorcing you."

Bobbie just smirked and walked away. Clint silently let out a curse. He needed to talk to his brother. He saw him sitting with Clint's adopted daughter Daisy who was studying, at the bar. He made his way towards them.

Clint said to his brother, "Barney, did you say anything about me not writing to Bobbi?"

Charles Bernard 'Barney' Barton, was his older brother by 5 years. He was a theater actor.

Barney said, "Yes. I was worried."

Clint kissed Daisy on the head and said, "Barney we had a deal. I let you live with us and you don't talk about my work to my ex-wife."

Barney said, "Clint you haven't wrote in 5 weeks. That is worrying. Ohh I spot a potential target. No wedding ring. Now you both enjoy, Uncle has to go."

Clint just sighed. He ordered two champagne flutes. He gave one to Daisy.

Daisy said, "You do know I'm only 17."

Clint said, "You need to let loose. You know when I was 17-wait I cant tell you that, its wildly inappropriate, which ironically is my point. Don't you want inappropriate stories to tell your grandchildren."

Daisy smiled and said, "I think you have it covered for the both of us."

Clint said, "But you need to experience new things. You know why I killed Hawkeye. There weren't any surprises anymore. I knew exactly what was going to happen at every corner. Like him even these parties have become boring. All everyone does and says is 'Where do you get your ideas?' ' Can I have your autograph?"

Daisy said, "And the ever famous 'Will you sign my chest."

Clint smirked and said, "That I don't mind much. But I just want someone to come up to me and say something new."

A female voice said, "Mr Barton."

Clint sighed and took out his pen, turning and saying, "Where do you want it?"

The woman was a redhead and was beautiful with pale skin and green eyes. She held up a police badge and said, "Detective Romanov, NYPD. I would like to question you on a murder that took place earlier."

Clint looked surprised.

Daisy leaned over his shoulder, took the pen and said in an amusing voice, "That's new."

Clint knew something interesting was about to happen as he drove towards the police station. He couldn't wait to find out.


	4. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interaction between Clint and Nat

Natasha was walking towards the interrogation room where Barton was waiting. She had his file in her hand. She was skimming over the contents. For a renowned author, he had quite a record.

She opened the door and said, "Mr Barton, you have quite a rap sheet for a bestselling author. Disorderly conduct, resisting arrest."

Barton said, "Well, boys will be boys."

She stared at him. He was good looking but she'd never admit it out loud. She continued, "It says here that you stole a police car?"

Barton said, "Borrowed."

Natasha said, "You were half naked at the time."

Barton said, "It was summer."

Natasha said, "And every time charges were dropped." She sat down in front of him.

Barton said, "What can I say, the mayor is a fan, but if it makes you feel any better, I'll be happy to let you punish me."

Natasha smirked and said in a cool voice, "Mr Barton, this bad boy thing you have got going on, it might work for the bimbos and the cameras. Me, I work for a living. So in my world it makes you either the guy who makes my life easier or the guy who makes my life harder. And trust me you don't want to be the latter."

Barton smiled and leaned back, "OK."

Natasha took out the photos from the files and showed them to him, "This is Connie Nott, a psychologist."

Barton said, "She is cute."

Natasha said, "She is dead. Do you recognize her? From book signings or charity events?"

Barton said, "Its possible but she isn't on my list if that is what you are asking." He smirked

Natasha said, "What about his guy, William Scott, small time broker?"

Barton said, "Nope, but then most of my deals tend to be on a larger side."

Natasha just rolled her eyes at the double meaning. How can this guy be so infuriating?

Barton said, "So what's this got to do with me?"

Natasha said, "Scott was found murdered in his apartment 3 days ago. I didn't put it together until I saw the Nott crime scene."

She showed him the photo.

Barton said, "A Bullet Through The Heart."

Natasha said, "Yes, and this is how we found Scott. Right out of, 'Raining Bullets'."

Barton said in an amused voice, "Looks like I have a fan."

Natasha said, "Yup, a really psychotic fan."

Baton said, "Oh you don't look psychotic to me?"

Natasha looked at him in confusion, "What?"

Barton smirked, "'Raining Bullets'. Come on only hardcore Barton groupies read that one."

Natasha felt herself flush a little. She let out a sigh and said, "Do any of these groupies write you letters?"

Barton nodded.

Natasha said,"Disturbing ones?"

Barton said, "All my fan mail is disturbing. It's an occupational hazard."

Natasha said, "Because sometimes in cases like these we find out that the killer-"

Barton continued, "Killer tries to contact the subject of his obsession." 

At her amazed look, Barton said, "I'm also well versed in psychopathic methodology. Another occupational hazard. And do you know you have gorgeous eyes." He leaned in looking her in the eye.

Natasha took the photos and said coldly, "So you wouldn't have any problems if we go through your mail?"

Barton said, "Be my guest."

As she stood up, Barton said, "Can I have copies of those?"

Natasha asked, "Copies?"

Barton said, "I have this poker game, mostly other writers. You have no idea how jealous those would make them."

Natasha couldn't believe this guy. Did he not have even a little compassion? She said, "Jealous?"

Barton said, "That I have a copycat. Oh that is like a badge of honor in my world."

Natasha was getting really annoyed. How arrogant can this guy get? She said, "People are dead, Mr Barton."

Barton said, "I'm not asking for the bodies just the pictures."

Natasha said, "We are done here."

She walked out of the room frustrated. They would have to go through Barton's mail to get the next clue. Also she would have to read the books so she can get some additional insights. Barton was no help at all. 

Barton, that man was so frustrating. 

How can this man be her idol?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Clint POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay.
> 
> Enjoy

As Clint drove home he was thinking about the murders. It was interesting to have a copycat. Even more interesting was the detective investigating the case. Detective Natasha Romanov. 

She looked gorgeous with a sharp mind. Clint found her intriguing. She didn't swoon over him like other female cops when he had to deal with them. But Clint needed a way to join the investigation.

As he opened his apartment door, he saw Barney dancing with a girl. Clint remembered seeing her at the book launch party. Barney looked up and seeing him he smiled.

Barney said, "Hey Clint, this is Amber. I was just showing her how to waltz."

Clint could see Barney was drunk a little. He forced a smile and said, "Does she know it’s your favourite dance?"

Barney laughed out loud. His brother took Amber in his arms and continued dancing. Clint left them to their ministrations and went in search for his daughter. He saw her sitting on the kitchen counter studying with ear plugs in her ears. She was in her pajamas.

He went towards Daisy and pulled her ear plugs, "You are missing the show" he said sarcastically.

Daisy smiled and said, "I already watched the preview."

Clint opened the fridge grabbing a bottle of juice. He said, "Looks like we have a new lead."

Daisy said, "Her name's Amber. She is scorching."

Clint said, "Hopefully she flames out by morning. Juice?"

Daisy said, "I already brushed."

Clint said, "Your loss, darling."

He kissed Daisy's forehead and started walking towards his writing room. Daisy followed him and said, "So are you going to tell me about it or do I have to check the fan sites?"

Clint put an arm around Daisy and said, "We had a deal, stay off the fan sites."

Daisy said, "Seriously Dad, are you in trouble?"

Clint said, "Despite my best efforts, No. They need my help with a case." 

Daisy said, "A case?"

Clint nodded walking towards the shelves. He said, "Apparently, someone has been murdering people the way I kill them in my books."

Daisy said, "That's horrible."

Clint said, "Yeah."

Daisy said, "How many?"

Clint said, "Two."

Daisy said, "Are you OK?"

Clint said, "Yeah, it just doesn't make sense."

Daisy said, "Murder usually doesn't."

Clint said, "No murder makes sense. Money, jealousy, greed, hate or politics. What doesn't make sense is the books the murderer chose. 'A Bullet through the Heart, 'Raining Bullets', they are my less known works. Why would a psychotic fan pick those?"

Daisy said, "Maybe because he is psychotic. Come on Dad to bed. You'll figure it out tomorrow."

As Clint lay in his bed he thought about how he could join the investigation. Maybe this case gives him new ideas and will help him to write.

Next Morning, he called Tony. Tony was a billionaire industrialist who was also the mayor of New York City. Though his wife Pepper was the CEO and ran the company while Tony was busy being the Mayor. 

Tony said, "Hey Legolas, what's up?"

Clint grinned at the nickname Tony had given him after finding about Clint's love for archery.

Clint said, "Tony I need a favour. Someone has been murdering people like I do in my books."

Tony said, "Sounds intriguing."

Clint said, "I need access to the investigation. But the detective in charge is too uptight and wouldn't let me help. Can you do something?"

Tony said, "Anything for you, Legolas. By the way love the new book, ‘The Fall'."

Clint said, "Nice to know. I'm hoping I get some ideas for a new book through this investigation."

Tony said, "Don't worry I'll do something."

Clint said, "Thanks Tony."

They both hung up.

Clint couldn't wait to see Detective Romanov's face when she sees him. 

That woman is truly intriguing.

Clint is going to enjoy working with her.

He can’t wait to see what will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review Please


	6. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is annoyed by Clint's interference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> Happy Valentines Day.

Natasha walked into the precinct with a large box in her hands. She saw Rogers and Wilson on their desks. Wilson saw her.

"What are those?" he asked.

"Barton's greatest hits. We are going to familiarize ourselves with every murder scene in his books so we don't miss any. First victim female, Psychologist and the second a male, small time broker. These are connected in these books somewhere." said Natasha.

Wilson giggled. "From the library of Natasha Romanoff." he said.

"Do you have a problem with reading, Wilson?" said Natasha in a cool voice.

"Well check out, Nat. you are totally a fan." said Steve.

Natasha flushed a little. "Yeah, of the genre." said, a little flustered. 

"yeah, is that why you are blushing?" said Wilson in an amused voice.

Natasha snatched the book out of his hands. She said, "Psychological profiling indicates a person with low intelligence who thinks he has or had a personal relationship with the author. So this is where we start."

She gave the book back to Wilson and turned to leave.

She heard footsteps behind her. She knew it was Steve.

She looked at Steve and said, "What?"

"I work with dead people all day. The last thing I want to do is read murder books when I go home." said Steve.

"Aren't you curious? About how can people do this to someone." said Natasha holding up the picture of the crime scene. "Whoever did this read Barton's books and somewhere in those books is a clue as to where he'll strike next." she finished.

"OK." said Steve.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

Natasha came with two uniforms that carried Barton's fan mail. She told an officer to take them to the Briefing Department.

"Any finger prints?" Natasha asked Wilson.

"None, our guy is careful." said Wilson.

"Any connection between our victims?" asked Natasha.

"Other than your boy there, none." said Wilson gesturing somewhere behind her.

Natasha turned and saw Barton talking to Fury.

"What is he doing here?" she asked in a cold voice.

"Who knows? Maybe he likes you." said Wilson.

"Detective Romanoff, a word." said Fury.

"Captain." said Natasha.

Fury called her to his office.

"Yes sir." she said.

"Mr Barton has offered to assist with the investigation." said Fury.

"Really." said Natasha in a sarcastic tone.

"It’s the least I can do for the city that I love." said Barton enthusiastically.

"Considering the nature of the crime scenes, I think it’s a good idea." said Fury.

Fury turned to leave when Natasha hastily called to him, "Sir, can we talk in private?" she said. She glared a little at Barton, who just smirked at her.

"Nope." said Fury.

Barton came in front of her and smirked.

"Looks like we are working together." he said.

Natasha just glared at him.

Now she had to put up with his annoying presence.

It’s going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please


End file.
